Tales of Rowan Hood:Princess of Thieves
by ScarlettAlexandra
Summary: A new Sheriff is determined to rid Nottinghamshire of the infamous outlaws wreaking havoc on his plans. With Rowan's growing power and her strained relationship with Robin Hood, she and her friends are thrown into their most dangerous adventures yet. (Chapter 1 has been redone!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I know the longest time like ever without any update: C I have moved and started a new job and now that things are settling down I can write again *yay and claps from readers***

 **I got this idea from BrainandHearts fic actually so some credit is due there! It is going to be a two-part fanfic. This is part 1 :) I don't own the Tales of Rowan Hood but do enjoy!**

 **Side note this chapter has been re-updated**

 **-Nottingham Castle: 1198**

"Gentleman, please be seated." Sir Marcus spoke motioning for the Lord's gathered around the large oval shaped table in Nottingham castle.

He was a thinner man with red hair and an even redder beard that was always kept neatly shaven. He had only just taken up a position as the new Sherriff of Nottingham after the old sheriff's untimely demise. Once an advisor of Prince John, Marcus accepted the job rather willingly with hopes of making a change for the better in the name of the Prince. He wore simple clothing and was not a fan of dramatic flair. Just a black shirt was sewn with care and form of his body in mind, and simple black trousers and boots. Sir Marcus also had a simple leather vest with silver buckles and a black leather belt to match. The only other thing on him was a sword in its sheath attached at the waste.

He looked around at the men, nobles gathered from the shire, observing their faces. He would be spending a great deal of time getting to know these men hopefully finding the ones who are truly loyal to the Prince's cause and well disposing of the ones that weren't. Prince John himself had made the decision to send him here to Nottinghamshire seeing the Shire as the easiest place to continue his campaign through. Save for one enormous issue that was still in the way.

Oh, the stories Marcus had heard of the man running around Sherwood Forest and giving hell to the former Sherriff and the other noblemen. A man that went by the name of Robin Hood. He robbed riches from the wealthy and distributed it and food to those lacking the wealth. Eighteen years this man has stirred up issues. How the former Sheriff had not ridden the shire of this man astounded him..

"I'm gathering you all here today to discuss a rather annoying thorn that's plagued Nottinghamshire's side for many years now." Marcus remained standing walking around the room. "Many of you probably already know the very man I'm referring to."

He glanced to see Todd, the former Sheriffs son. He held a straight face well, but Sir Marcus was seeing through it.. Marcus knew Todd had been taken in by the king of thieves a year or so back and eventually, well according to the boy's story, found a way to escape. Marcus knew otherwise after torturing one of the outlaw kings so-called merry men till he gave information. When the time came where he wanted information on the outlaw himself and his hideout the man no matter the copious amounts of torture would speak no more. Pausing his thought he said, "I am planning an increase of security not only for Nottingham but for each of the villages you men so nobly watch over. Nottingham way will also see its own increase of patrols as well as Sherwood itself. I am sending a flood of guards to scour every inch they can of that forest over the next few months and onward if need be. Traps will continue to be placed into the fall and the price on each outlaw's head will also see a rise. "

The men around him all nodded in agreement, "He's just a man." Marcus folded his hands together, "and men can die. I do not care for glory and drama of a hanging. Anyone has permission to kill any outlaw on sight anyway they see fit no questions asked." Though he rather did want to meet this outlaw beforehand. He was intrigued really, wanted to know why this man took it upon himself to play the hero.

"What makes you think you can when the former Sheriff could not?" A well fed man asked . He had an odd mustache that looked as if it wanted to take flight far from his face. Marcus figured it was a question on most of their minds but only he was willing to ask.

He was right to assume so but these men did not know him did not no the lengths he would go to to end the battle between outlaw and sherriff. . "My dear man. Do you know where folk says Robin Hood is originally from?" Marcus spoke smiling softly waiting for the man's response. He knew the Sheriff had this information, he had gathered it off of him before his passing. Along with details of the outlaw himself and what his favorite hideout looked like. It was supposedly a large oak tree hollow on the inside and very difficult to find. Robin Hood himself, he was told was a tall man but not much taller then other men, blonde, well built and excellent at fighting but best with a bow. .

"No. I do not." The man responded.

"Locksley." Marcus pointed with his knife into the large map on the table. "A small wheat producing village not far from Sherwood. In fact, very close to the forest as you see. " He turned facing the man now. "We ask there first use force if necessary. Hood is one for justice, cut enough tongues out we might very well see him surface."

"His men enjoy capturing those in higher society and treating them to a night at his camps." Another man spoke up across the table. "Perhaps it's simpler just to rouse a disguise and allow for capture." A rather good suggestion though and much easier and cleaner than cutting tongues.

"Very excellent idea sir..." he left it hanging not yet knowing this man's name.

"Fredrick of York," Fredrick responded. He was rather thin compared to the previous man to speak, but there was a sly look in this man's eye Marcus did not like.

"Ah." Sir Marcus looked between the men there a moment before speaking again. "Regardless he isn't some spirit of the Greenwood." He was referring to the spirits that folk called the aelfe. Denzines that roamed the woods and were not afraid of being seen.

"And his daughter?" Another spoke from far across the table. "Folk are calling her a witch now. A seeress with healing powers."

Marcus knew that there were whispers of the girl rising but was not quite sure of they were true or not. He didn't really believe in witches, anyone who was different in any way was often dubbed as a heretic or a witch. But to ease these men's mind he stated. "Witches can still be burned."

 **Somewhere in Sherwood Forest- Robin**

 _Laughter._

The noise alerted him instantly and as he slowly and quietly walked towards it taking care where each step was placed he saw them. A group of three foresters sat among a small fire with their tent pitched behind them. These men looked at ease, the one closest to the tent was taking a nap. He wasn't too concerned about them and continued on his way once more.

Something caught his attention once again far to close by the foresters camp. A girl dressed similarly to him with brown hair drawn into a braid. Her back was facing him with an arrow mocked to her bow pulled back to her cheek as she crouched in the brush. He almost passed right by her blending in well with her current environment. Looking to where she was aiming as he quietly walked closer he saw a large stag munching on the loam. How did she think she was going to get that deer back to her hollow,h robin though.

He purposefully found a crooked branch on the ground and with one booted foot stepped down on it. The deer took off instantly and just as fast the girl spun around and aimed her arrow at him. She lowered it after seeing it was only robin before glaring at him and standing quickly, green eyes rolling at him.

"Toads father," Rowan spoke a little too loud for their proximity to the foresters. They would ignore a twig snapping but he knew they would investigate a voice. He raised his hand to signal her to be quiet before turning nodding his head for her to follow.

Once out of earshot he began to discipline her. Normally she would stand quietly and let him scold her for her carelessness usually ending in both of them apologizing. This time, however, she was sighing, fidgeting with her bow, kicking the dirt beneath her feet. It was very unlike the normally calm and serene girl.

"Rowan. Are you listening at all?" He asked when she had her head hung down for a little too long.

"Be more careful I know. But I had a protection spell on me. Anyone with ill intent wouldn't be able to spit me anyway." She explained a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Protection spell? What use did magic do for your mother." He mumbled then realized he said it out loud when his daughter lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. He opened his mouth to apologize to her, but she wasn't listening anymore. Her head was turned away scanning the direction they had just come from.

For whatever reason, their relationship as father and daughter was being strained. Ever since her abilities, a wonderful genetic gift from her mother had been arising and growing stronger the two had become more distant. She was a ball of nerves and a sharp tongue even to her friends. They had recently found him and warned him of her irritative state as of late. "Lass-" he began but she interrupted him.

"It's fine." She was looking off into the forest brow scrunched up. He sighed studying her a moment longer. She was growing up to fast. He hadn't gotten to know her as a child, she was already thirteen years when they met. Small, much more cautious, a poor shot with the bow. She had been more willing to listen to his input then and they often spent time together. Now seventeen looking more and more like her mother and developing the fierce independence the woman had.

His heart hurt a moment thinking of the deceased woman. He had certainly loved her. If only he had stayed...no think about something else, he told himself focusing once again on Rowan.

"Perhaps the lot of you should come for dinner?" He suggested referring to her friends that resided in the hollow with her. A small outlaw band even smaller than the group he originally started with. My how many years ago had that been?

The girl only shrugged saying she'd ask the others what they wanted to do when she got back to the hollow. Robin nodded slowly he wanted to reach out hug her give her some words of reassurance if not for her then himself, but he couldn't. Instead, he said, "Just be mindful of your surroundings please."

"Fine." She turned around walking back the direction or the hollow, "If we don't come tonight we can later this week." Her tone was softer now, but she did not turn back around.

 **Woop! end of Chapter 1 more to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot Woot its Chapter 2! Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**

 **Sherwood Forest- The Great Oak**

Rowan wasn't sure what originally started their distancing. She tried to think back to why she had wanted to gain more space from her father and all it kept concluding is was a conversation she herself barely remembers.

It was several months ago in early spring when he had commented on her new abilities something she was quite proud of for improving her skills in. Something he had said made her stop listening to him and politely wait till he was done talking and left for the evening. But what was it... She didn't hate him, never, he was her father and she loved him. But at the moment she could barely tolerate the man. Yet there her and her comrades were now walking to his favored hideout.

They hadn't been to Robin Hood's dwelling in some time. She couldn't recall the last time she had been there with them at all really. Had it been that long? She thought smiling as two of her father's comrade Will and Allan waved at her. She liked the two of them, they were closer then friends, like brothers and very funny. They stood with Will's wife a Saracen woman named Djaq. Similar to Rowan she had taken on a boy's name upon coming to Sherwood and stuck with it. She admired Djaq for choosing to return to the forest once again. Rowan scanned around for Rafe and Much as well as Little John but the three of them were missing as well.

"Where's Robin?" Etty asked as they approached.

"He and John and a few others went out for a bit why?" Will answered them walking closer. "We weren't expecting the group of you today." He informed them looking to Rowan now.

Rowan frowned, were they serious, her father had only asked her a few hours ago and was heading the direction of this very camp.

"He should be back in a bit, you hungry?" Allan added motioning his hand towards the pot of food.

"Starved." Lionel responded, him and Beau were always hungry a joke they created amongst the small band.

"Oui." Beau chimed in her Frankish accent. The girl grinned widely her black eyes sparkling. She was odd to Ro, always had been but she was very sweet and cared so much for the people around her and just as much for her love of mixing weird plants and such to dye garments even stranger colors. Rowan never understood the Wanderers. Her mother had no ill will against them unlike other villagers. Celandine had even helped heal a Wanderer man who once.

They had eaten their fill with the food provided and now lazily reclined around a small fire. As summer had begun to give away to fall the evenings were becoming cooler. After a while of sitting and talking there was still no sign of Robin Hood anywhere as she scanned the clearing once more. Of course, they decide to come tonight, and he doesn't even show. It made Rowan all the more irritated.

Sherwood being so quiet lately was making her father do more of his _normal activities_ without fear of being snuck up on by a wondering forester. In fact, they barely saw them anymore not since the old sheriff had been to the oak as a _guest_ almost a year ago now. He hadn't been faring well and out of her father's good heart he had sent the man on his way back to Nottingham after a long discussion. Rowan still wondered now what it was they talked about so calmly for, but she never asked.

After waiting what seemed like hours and it being too dark to return home they decided to sleep there and return to the hollow the next morning. A hand shook her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes to peer at whoever roused her from her slumber. Robin Hood himself was kneeling over her bow and quiver on his back under it covering most his body was a dark cloak.

"Lass." He whispered to her she leaned up on her elbows and practically glared at him.

"We came for dinner." she grumbled sleepily. "You weren't here."

"I know." He hung his head a moment before looking at her once again. Rowan couldn't tell if he was leaving or had just arrived back. Regardless he looked as if he did not sleep last night. Dark circles were under his eyes. Eyes that had a cloudy and very weary look to them. "The lads and I are making a few rounds today. You're welcome to join us."

By rounds he was referring to giving money and other goods to the poor and villagers of the shire. They made rounds to the villages and towns in the shire sometimes beyond even. Rowan had gone with them once or twice but today she was not in the mood. Ro didn't disagree with what her father did and admired him for his efforts to make a difference, but she has always thought in the end it was useless. An endless cycle of stealing giving back, the very peasants just having to pay a higher tax and the cycle repeats again.

"I have my own tasks to do." She replied laying back down with a soft thud. Rowan did indeed have things to do today, for starters she needed several herbs and plants they were running low on. With fall coming meant more sickness with the colder and wetter weather.

Robin patted her leg gently, "You're all welcome to stay as long as you want but you know that of course."

"Of course." She repeated turning on her side facing away from her father and back towards Lionel's back she sighed planning on just ignoring him till he left but her plan changed. Turning her head to see him standing now she spoke," please be careful."

Robin pulled the hood over his face and smiled down at her, "always am."

 **Nottingham Castle**

"Master Todd, greetings to you." Marcus spoke smiling at the young man. Todd felt uneasy by him. This man was already proving to be worse then his own father was. He did not grieve his father's death as much as he grieved the coming to office of this man.

"Sir Marcus," He greeted back, "What have you called me in here for?" Todd asked standing in front of the very chair his own father once sat in.

"Young Todd do sit down." Marcus motioned his hand to a chair across from him which Todd reluctantly took. "I have called you here today to discus a rather pressing matter at hand." Marcus looked at him waiting to continue on with his own thoughts, "I assume you like many others have heard of Robin Hood. Hmm?"

"Of course." Todd responded, "He's plagued my father and Nottingham for almost twenty years now." Todd would go along with this conversation giving as little of his actual feelings and thoughts as possible.

"Word is you spent time in his outlaw camp. Captured?" Marcus asked. Todd noticed he spoke with his hands a lot and had an unpleasant quirk to his voice.

"Aye." Todd answered frowning, "Cold and wet most the time the Forest is. Not a very pleasant place." He scoffed. "Why do you ask milord?"

"What was he like?"

"Pardon?" Todd began to wonder what this man was getting it.

"Hood. What was he like? Most the peasants love and adore him, villagers praise him, the poor speaks nothing but amazing words of affirmation. Yet Lord's and Ladies and other nobles and even your father's very own guards all say he is a murderer and a villain. Which is the truth?" Marcus asked, he sure did enjoy speaking. He was trying to make Todd talk. Trying to make him say anything that might give away Todd's own feelings towards the outlaws.

"I had fallen in a man trap and was fairly ill. My apologies if I don't remember much, but I wasn't paying attention to how my captors were behaving." Todd laughed, "But if its any answer he didn't kill me."

Marcus smiled nodding for several seconds before standing and walking around the hall. "Do you know who appoints Sherriff's and nobles?"

Of course Todd did, he grew up around noble men and his own father had been the Sherriff for well over twenty five years. "The King."

"No. The king is on another round of his Holly War. Prince John appoints and takes away positions as he deems fit. When your father had grown ill, Prince John appointed me here do you know why?" Lord Marcus' question was rhetorical, "I have held position in his court in London far longer then your father held a position as Sherriff. "He sat once more resting his elbows on the armrests folding his hands neatly together, "I have become one of his most trusted advisors and asked for possession of Nottinghamshire, I was not forced into it."

"Your point milord?" Todd wanted him to just get to it already, stop beating around so many bushes.

"There is an injustice that has been festering like an untreated wound in Nottingham's side and upwards from there. One the old Sherriff, rest his soul, could never quite cut out." Marcus smiled but his eyes were unkind, "I have more, how do you say it, desire to cut out the wound."

Todd looked to his sides as several guards flanked around the chair. "See the problem with wounds is sometimes the infection can spread through other parts of the body." Marcus stood once more walking over to him. "I'll give you a chance of course, to plead guilty perhaps give you a fair trial you are not disliked. If you gave us valuable information of course in return." He put his hands on the armrests of Todd's chair before leaning so close Todd felt the man's breath on his face as he bent to eye level.

"I have no clue what you are accusing me of sir." Todd said keeping a steady gaze with the man. Let him think it, he has no proof. No one but Robin's men and Rowan and the others was there in Sherwood with him. Besides them his father and a group of guards when Robin and the others planned to offer his release to the Sherriff in exchange for Rowan.

"The problem young master Todd is you didn't quite close all of your ties. Enough torture someone eventually talks." He stood back motioning to the guards. One on either side grabbed his wrists and yanked him upwards before cuffing his arms behind his back. "Last chance Todd, tell us everything you know, and you will be given a fighting chance."

Todd remained silent, he knew somehow and somewhere this Sheriff knew. He kept his face strait, head held high trying to imitate the very outlaws he'd probably die protecting.

"Very well. Lock him up." Lord Marcus instructed turning his back on Todd and walking back to his chair as the guards escorted him out of the room.


End file.
